


the losers go camping

by prettyinblue



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Fluff and Humor, M/M, Reddie, teen reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinblue/pseuds/prettyinblue
Summary: Richie and Eddie try to keep their (kind of) relationship a secret through the school trip but of course, they suck at it.





	the losers go camping

Eddie woke up feeling anxious, that was the day of the camp. Don't get him wrong, he had been expecting it for weeks but it would be the first time he would be away from home so many days. The boy is used to his mother annoying him every second possible. It was a miracle she accepted it actually, but she agreed only if his son sends her messages every two hours.  
Eddie could live with that.  
It will be a full week away with his classmates and (thank god) his best friends. It was everything planned, they started saving money since Christmas to buy this humongous tent so the seven of them could spend the nights together.  
The boy wasn't the biggest fan of camping, mostly because of his fear of germs but it wouldn't matter. Nothing mattered when he was with the Losers. Spending time with his friends was most important than any fear.  
Also, he was kind of into something with Richie and this will be the perfect time to talk. It still felt like a dream, he was happy that they got drunk that night at Mike's birthday. He didn't remember much but he would never forget walking home with his friend and having the courage to kiss him. Of course Richie wanted too, it was pretty obvious and that was why Eddie did it.  
It was a warm spring night, one of those nights that reminds you that summer is approaching. Mike was the first one to turn seventeen so Bev and other classmates brought some beers and of course, Richie drank a lot. No one expected Eddie to drink too, but after his friend told him that he wouldn’t dare to drink alcohol he drank an entire can. And that was enough for someone who has never drank before.  
When their classmates started to leave, the Losers decided to watch a movie. They all sat on the couch, except for the two drunk boys who sat on the floor and somehow fell asleep. When the movie ended everyone started to leave and no one wanted to wake their friends up because they looked cute when they weren’t bickering.  
“Hey guys look, Eddie’s head is on Richie’s shoulder” Said Bev quietly as she grabbed her phone to take a picture. “This is gold.”  
“They actually look cute” Stan laughed. “I hope one day they stop acting like kids and admit that they like each other”. Everyone looked at Stan in confusion. “C’mon it’s obvious they feel something for each other. It’s not my fault you don’t pay attention”.  
After they laughed at his friend’s comment, they left. Mike woke his friends up but they were still drunk. They refused to stay there and said that they were in perfect conditions to return home safe. Of course it was a lie because Mike had to help them stand up.  
They didn’t live that far away so he let them go.  
On their way to their houses they couldn’t stop laughing.  
“I’m really proud of you Eddie spaghetti I thought I could never get you drunk but it was really easy”  
“Shut up asshole. I did it because I wanted to. Not for you”  
“Are you sure?” Richie stopped walking and stared at his friend’s eyes. “Yeah, I mean why would you want to impress me right? If I’m being honest... you don’t need to do anything” He said as he lowered his voice. He looked a bit sad even though he couldn’t stop smiling seconds ago. Richie was so close to Eddie that the guy couldn’t even think so he took the chance. He kissed him. A quick kiss on the lips. Then Richie grabbed his face and kissed him more.  
They stopped kissing only because they started laughing and couldn’t calm down. After a while, each went to their home and went to bed unable to process what just happened. 

That happened a month ago. They haven't talked about it but sometimes when none of their friends were paying attention, Richie reached to him and they played with their pinkies. Also, they went to the clubhouse every afternoon when they knew no one else would be there so they could kiss without worrying. And when they heard someone approaching they would lay on the hammock as they always do and pretend that nothing happened. It was extremely fun.

Eddie smiled as he was on the bus on the way to the camp. He replayed that night on his mind more times than he would like to admit. He was sitting next to Stan who was reading a bird-watching book. Eddie enjoyed being near his friend, his peaceful energy was always able to calm him down. Richie, on the other hand, was sitting behind them (on the back of the bus) making Mike laugh with some stupid impressions. But it was Richie, despite his dumb jokes he couldn’t wait to kiss him.

After two hours of travelling, they arrived at this big campsite. It was reserved for the school so it was empty.  
When they got in they were shown the place and indicated where they could or not go. After a 20 minute walk, they got to the most wonderful lake all of them had ever seen.  
"I prefer the sewers" said Richie to his friends making them laugh.

When it was almost 6 in the afternoon the students were asked to put up the tents and organize their things before it gets dark.  
The teachers let them choose who to share the tent with and they knew Bev's only friends were this six guys so they let her be with them. Clearly that didn't help with their classmates' jokes. The group was used to them so they didn't let those idiots ruin their trip.  
Once they finished, taking more time than they should have, it was impressive. Without a doubt, the biggest tent from all, and the Losers were proud of it.  
"It's our second clubhouse" Ben said with a smile on his face.  
"Yeah! You're right. It will be our house for the next days so let's hope we don't d-destroy it"  
"Also it was very expensive Bill, let's not forget that" Stan added.  
They laughed and went to reunite with their classmates for the next activity to do.

At night they were exhausted from walking and also for being the group that had to wash the dishes. All of the students were divided into groups and were given a chore to do.  
The next day they would have to help with lunch. At least they weren't in charge of cleaning the bathrooms…  
As soon as they were on their sleeping beds they fell asleep. Well, everyone but Eddie and Richie who tried to talk without waking up their friends. The two of them were used to sleepovers and had this tradition to talk about a conspiracy theory or tell scary stories before sleeping.  
They decided to break that tradition because, to Eddie's surprise, his friend was a bit scared of being in the middle of nowhere at night.  
"That's because you still play slenderman idiot. Who does that? It's fucking 2019?"  
"Fuck you Eds, let me be a gamer"  
"Ah yes, Richie Tozier the greatest gamer. Playing slenderman and Minecraft, you should make a youtube account"  
“You can laugh now but I won’t talk to you when I’m a millionaire like PewDiePie”  
They tried not to laugh out loud so Richie hit him on the face with his pillow.  
They ended up talking about youtubers they hated until they fell asleep. They were so close they were almost cuddling and they couldn’t resist kissing each other a few times. 

The students were woken up at 7 am, the sun wasn’t even out yet.  
Luckily Eddie woke up a few minutes before to move a little bit further from Richie. He knew his friends would be okay with this but they wanted to tell them when camp was over. For a moment they wanted to have this little secret.  
Everyone complained about the time but when they were brought to this tourist site to go horse riding, the anger disappeared.  
Sadly the losers had to prepare lunch so they missed the football game their classmates were about to play. A teacher was expecting them in the kitchen to indicate to them what to do. The moment Richie saw that they had to cook spaghetti he couldn’t stop laughing as much as Eddie asked him to stop. The others didn’t understand the joke and they understood less when Richie told them that sometimes he calls Eds “Eddie spaghetti”.  
“That’s so dumb Richie” Bill said as he laughed.  
“Yeah but it suits him” He answered as he smiled at Eddie who blushed.  
Stan noticed it and told Mike and Ben who were near him “I told you. They have something going on” He whispered to his friends happy to be right. They still didn’t believe him which bothered the boy.  
“Beep beep Richie, let’s cook” Said Bev as she gently hit her friend with a spoon. 

That night the teachers had prepared a treasure hunt. Everyone was really looking forward to it. So much that they ate fast and in less than 30 minutes they were outside ready, waiting for instructions.  
“You will compete in groups, the same ones you are divided into to do the chores. Please respect that rule, we don’t want cheaters. As you can notice, I’m the only adult here. That’s because the others are placing the stuff, but don’t worry they are almost ready” Said the poor teacher that had to deal with these 60 teenagers on her own. “The rules are simple: each group will receive a list with things they have to find. Find them as fast as you can and return here. The winners will have a prize I’m sure you all want… but that’s a surprise. Also, no cellphones allowed, so I need you to leave them here.” She walked through her students with a big box. “And don’t complain, remember, I don’t like cheaters.”

When the game started everyone ran as fast as they could into the complete darkness. They could use flashlights, of course, but the problem was that most of them had forgotten to bring them and it was too far away from their tents to go back. Luckily for the losers, they had a bird-watcher that is used to be on the woods at night and Eddie, whose mom packed like two more than necessary.  
“Okay so here’s the plan, let’s divide into two groups of two and one of three. Then let’s m-meet here every ten minutes to see how we are doing.” Obviously Bill was the natural leader and everyone was more than ok with it. He was great at it. “L-let’s see, Eddie, Ben and I are the only ones who have watches so Stan, Mike, Richie and Bev go with any of us”  
As if they had already planned the divisions, Stan and Mike went with Bill, Bev with Ben and Richie with Eddie. And as soon as they were ready each group ran in different directions.  
“You know Eds I chose you only because you have a great sense of direction. You’re like a GPS! Annoying voice and everything”  
“Yeah right dickface, is the only reason? Because I could leave you right now and go with Bill or Ben, remember that I have the list, the flashlight and the watch. And your glasses” Eddie said while he laughed and took his friend’s glasses. “You’ll be fucked”  
“Yep, the only reason. I mean, why else would I want to be paired up with you? To be alone with you in here, the fucking middle of nowhere” He said as he stopped running and grabbed his friend’s hand.  
“Beep beep Richie”  
“Oh, you want me to shut up? Fucking make me idiot.”  
Next thing they knew they have been kissing for almost five minutes.  
“Fuck Eds, we should have found something by now”  
“Don’t worry. These games are easy, let’s look near the most obvious places to hide stuff and then let’s go the lights, some may be close so we will be faster than them ”  
A few minutes later they met with their friends with almost half of the list. Everyone was surprised, none of them thought that the most childish members of the group would accomplish much in ten minutes. They had only two things left so they decided to split into two groups now. In less than 5 minutes Eddie found both items.  
They were the first group to arrive, the teachers congratulated them. They were amazed about the dynamics of that group since they first started to hang out together. The kids were brilliant.  
The losers had the privilege of not having to do any of the chores they were required to, for the rest of the camp. They were pretty tired so they went to their tent as soon as they were given the good news. The next group to finish did it almost 20 minutes later.  
“We won because of you Eds, you’re fucking amazing” Said Richie as he fell asleep a few hours later. Leaving Eddie smiling like an idiot watching his friend until he closed his eyes.

The next days went great. The two boys found the most impressive ways to sneak out to where no one would see them kissing.  
One time a teacher almost caught them making out behind a tree but the moment they saw her they pretended to be looking for branches for the fire. Another time they were on the tent when the others were playing hide and seek and a classmate opened their tent. Eddie pretended to be sick and Richie told the guy to stop bothering “poor Eddie”. After he left they tried really hard not to laugh out loud.  
They had a lot of occasions of almost getting caught which made them nervous but also the rush they felt was amazing. 

One night over dinner Stan continued to tell their friends that he was right, that something was happening.  
“Now tell me, why are they the only ones not here?”  
“Because Eddie wasn’t hungry and Richie was tired” Mike answered.  
“Do you all know Richie? Have you ever seen him fucking tired? That idiot always has enough energy to run a marathon. And Eddie? Do you really believe that he was sick the other day? Last night he ate almost all the cookies Ben brought.”  
“He’s right” Ben agreed. “He wasn’t feeling bad, even that day. He didn’t even tell a teacher”  
“Well yeah if he would have told them t-they would have called her mom. I think you’re exaggerating Stan”  
“I don’t know guys, what if he is right?”  
“See? Thanks Bev, you’re the only sane person here. Let’s do something, let’s go to the tent to see poor Eddie with his stomachache and Richie sleeping. If they are I will stop bothering you with this.”  
“You know w-what? Let’s go” Bil found Stan’s obsession amusing and as their made their way to the tent he asked: “Why are you so into this anyway?”  
"Well, a few years ago Richie told me that he had a crush on Eddie" Everyone stopped walking. "C'mon! Are you telling me that is a surprise to you?"  
"Richie told me the same thing last year when we got drunk at the Halloween party. Damn, I thought he was kidding or something" Said Bev. "He never spoke about it again".  
"Same but with Eddie" Said Bill.  
"Wait what?"  
"Yeah, when we first started to hang out, you know, as a g-group. One day that summer he told me he had a crush on Richie. But after a while he stopped t-talking about him, I thought that was over"  
"Richie used to annoy the shit out of me talking about Eddie. Sometimes he would still talk about him, not so often as before but still something. Now it's been a few weeks of silence and I suspect something is going on"

Eventually, they arrived at their tent. From a few steps away they could hear some music coming from it.  
“That’s one of Richie’s favourite singers. The fucker is awake.”  
When Mike opened the tent and everyone saw their two friends laying on the floor reading the book Stan brought to the camp, Ben asked what they were doing.  
"Making out, wanna join?" Richie was the only one who laughed.  
"Shut up fuckface" Eddie said to his friend as he hit him with a pillow. "We were reading Stan's book. What did you think we were doing? I told you I didn't want to eat dinner and Richie just woke up a minute ago"  
The losers didn't have time to answer because they were being called to participate in a campfire.  
They closed the tent to walk over there, leaving Richie and Eddie in the tent. When they were away far enough Eddie would freak out.  
"What the hell dumbass? Why did you tell them we were making out?”  
"C'mon Eds I know you're not mad. This is hilarious" He was right, the next second both of them were laughing. "They would never expect the truth for lil' old trashmouth."  
"Fuck you"  
"Love you too" Awkward silence followed by an even more awkward laugh from Richie who just realized what he just said.  
"Love you too idiot" Eddie said as he gave him a quick kiss. "Our plan for tomorrow night is still on right?"  
"Yes- Yeah, Eds. Can't fucking wait"  
Then they went to join their friends and classmates to have a surprisingly amusing campfire.  
Of course, they didn't know that their friends listened to the whole thing because they hid behind the tent.  
"I FUCKING TOLD YOU" Stan yelled as he and his friends started to run to arrive at the campfire before their friends.  
"Oh my god holy shit guys. I can't-" Bev was surprised but also really proud of Richie for finally doing that.  
"I'm really happy for them, but why haven’t they told us?" Ben asked his friends.  
"I don't know man. They know that we would be okay with this. Maybe they like to have a secret, you know how they are"  
"M-mike is right. They will tell us when they feel okay with us knowing. Until then, act normal"  
"I kinda want to know what are their plans for tomorrow though." Stan admitted, followed by a "Same" from his friends. 

At 4 am they woke up because of the rain. The sound was too loud for anyone to sleep through it and it was too cold to bear. Except for Richie who could sleep through an earthquake without realizing. One of their teachers asked them if they were okay and if they were too cold they could go to the kitchen-dining room which was a little house a few steps from there.  
They woke Richie up and told them to grab his stuff to go there but he refused to go.  
“I’m okay, the rain won’t kill me. You go if you want” He went back sleeping. His friends rolled their eyes, called him an idiot, and one by one they left. The last one was Eddie who was debating in his mind what to do. He was literally shaking from how cold it was but this would be the perfect opportunity to be alone with Richie. He didn’t care if he would catch a cold after this so he said to his friends that he would stay too.  
“Are you sure Eddie?” Ben gave him a concerned look.  
“Yeah yeah I’m sure. It’s better in here than to go out in the rain. Don’t worry”  
As soon as they all left Richie stopped pretending to be asleep and hugged his friend. It was a dumb decision from both of them, one was afraid to be alone in the woods and the other couldn’t feel his hands because of how cold they were.  
They didn’t care at all. Eddie moved his sleeping bag closer to his friend and they hugged and talked until they finally fell asleep.  
At 8 am their friends went to the tent to wake them up, it was still raining pretty hard. Eddie was already awake and looking for Richie’s glasses.  
“C’mon fuckface, time for breakfast”  
Some of their classmates were still sleeping when they went to have breakfast. While the group sat on a table some guys started to annoy the poor sleeping kids remaining. Richie laughed as someone was still on his sleeping bag being dragged outside.  
“Okay guys, any plan for tonight?” Asked Stan knowing exactly what he was doing. His friends resisted not to laugh as they saw Eddie and Richie screaming inside.  
“T-tonight?” Asked Richie who stopped laughing at his unlucky classmate who now was swearing at everyone outside.  
“Yeah, I figured since it is the last night we could do something special. Don’t you think Bill?”  
They continued talking about it for a few minutes more. Bev, Stan and Bill enjoyed a lot torturing their friends. Mike and Ben laughed a bit but they didn’t want to bother their friends. 

They decided to go to the lake when everyone was sleeping to take a look at the beautiful view one last time. Which was Richie and Eddie’s original plan. But you know, without their other friends. 

At 2 am when they arrived at the lake they sat on the floor and had a picnic (if you can call picnic a few cookies, water and two sandwiches they were able to take from the kitchen). It was a clear night, after almost a day of raining the clouds went away to reveal a starry night.  
They were taking pictures together, talked about how much they enjoyed camping and promising that they would do it again in the summer.  
Bev suggested to plat truth or dare (idea that she an Stan had while having dinner a few hours ago). She started, then it was Mike’s turn, Bill’s and finally Richie who was reluctant to play.  
“C’mon Richie, I already confessed that time I stole from Greta’s house. You have to at least confess something, I didn’t think you were a chicken”  
“Bev, everyone already knew about your thing and a chicken? Please. I’m not fucking Marty McFly”  
“You’re right he’s handsome” Said Stan as he laughed.  
“Very funny. You know what? Okay, I’ll play. Fucking destroy me, I choose dare”  
“I dare you to tell us a secret”  
“That’s not a dare Bill!”  
Eddie started laughing at his friend’s nervousness.  
“Okay then I dare you to kiss the prettiest boy in here and notice I said boy and not person because let’s face it, I’d smoke all you bitches”  
“Bev, are you quoting Patrick from The Perks?”  
“Yeah, Richie and I watched that movie like a hundred times. Did you know he read the book? Who could have known trashmouth could read?”  
Everyone laughed and looked at Richie who was speechless for the first time in his life.  
"Well, you know what? I'll do it" He approached Eddie so fast that they fell on the floor while they kissed. When he stood up he looked at Bev and said: "Don't fucking quote Patrick, bitch, you're clearly Sam."  
His friends thought that he was actually mad until he started laughing, then Stan screamed "I FUCKING KNEW IT. Why didn't you tell us? We have known you weren't straight for years now."  
"We just wanted to keep it a secret for this month until the camp was over" Said Eddie as he sat the floor after laying on the ground for the kiss.  
"A month?" Ben was shocked.  
"My birthday???" Mike said as he laughed. "Amazing"  
"Yeah, and we had planned to come here tonight actually. I wanted to talk to Eds about us because we have only been making out here and there and…" He looked at his friends kind of scared. Then to Eddie. "Well fuck it. Eds? I wanted to ask you out, you know like, officially and shit. I really like you, idiot, this last month has been amazing"  
"I was thinking the same thing"  
The losers were trying really hard not to scream and realized that they were third wheeling so they left them alone. They would have time to annoy them tomorrow and the rest of their lives.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, I mean I was scared at the beginning because I thought you only kissed me back because you were drunk but then I realized that it wasn't true. And it's hard for me to see love as something that can be good for me because my mom says she loves me but it becomes suffocating.”  
“Eds…” He grabbed his hands.  
“You care about me but you don’t make me feel weak. I feel loved and I feel happy when I’m with my friends but with you, it multiplies. So do you wanna date, you know, officially and shit?”  
Richie said yes as he hugged him “But I was going to ask you first idiot. You ruined my moment”  
“Beep beep Richie,” Said Eddie with a smile on his face as he leaned over to kiss his boyfriend.


End file.
